


You really need to get out of those clothes (11x01)

by Thirteenbiriver



Series: Thasmin Fix It Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Vibrators, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenbiriver/pseuds/Thirteenbiriver
Summary: So I'm going to be writing a Thasmin fix it fic for each episode, this is, clearly 11x01 and then tomorrow or asap I will get the second episode up!





	You really need to get out of those clothes (11x01)

**Author's Note:**

> Yasmin tells the doctor she needs to get her out of her clothes, but will the doctor realise that's a metaphor for something much more.

Yasmin Khan, that was her name, the doctor hadn't felt this way about anyone since River, her wife, she had died along time ago in the near future. Life with a time traveller was such hard work.

 

 

But since regenerating which was only yesterday evening she had met four wonderful people, one of whom unfortunately died in the cross fire of defeating an alien.

The rest were alive and that's what counted.

 

 

After the funeral of Grace O'brien, they all stood outside taking some time, to just think, and talk about their loved ones, and Yaz asked the doctor about her own loved ones and if she had family, but her response was rather unexpected.

 

"No, I lost 'em all. Long time ago." The doctor replied.

 

 

"How'd you cope with that?" Ryan asked

 

 

The doctor paused, taking a Depp breath before she answered "I carry them with me, because even though they're gone from the world they are never gone from me."

 

 

The look Yaz was giving the doctor, even Ryan and Graham could see it. In fact everyone could see it except the only two it mattered to, they both liked each other, as more than just friends.

 

 

The doctor was going on about finding her TARDIS and that she'd stayed too long. However Yaz wasn't having any of that not just yet.

 

"Doctor...Can I just say, you really need to get out of those clothes!" Yaz smirked

 

"Oh and what exactly do you mean by that?" The doctor asked.

 

Yaz had no qualms about telling the doctor, even if the men where still standing there "I know you're alien doctor, but surely even you understand what I mean by you need to get out of those clothes?"

 

 

"I need to get better clothes?" The doctor asked, making all three of them chuckles

 

 

"She wants to do stuff to you Doc!" Graham relied

 

 

"Huh?" The doctor was more confused than ever

 

 

"I wanna take your clothes of and fuck you!" Yaz said quickly

 

 

The doctor blinked at Yaz "I'm not saying no but you are aware, I'm over 2000 years old and an alien?"

 

"I am perfectly aware, you'll have plenty of experience than so-"

 

 

"Actually this is my second day as a woman so I don't have any experience from this side of the coin." The doctor replied, with a slight anxiety filling her voice

 

 

"Then we'll both learn as we go won't we?" Yaz smiled walking up to the doctor and intertwining their fingers "Lets go."

 

 

"Go where?"

 

 

"Somewhere quiet, so it's just you and me, does that sound good?"

 

 

"Yasmin Khan, that sounds most perfect." The doctor smiled, clasping tight to Yamins hand, and letting her walk her away from anyone else.

 

 

That night, they did a lot of things to each other, and it was more perfect than either of them could ever have imagined. It was beautifully, delicate just like the two of them. (Even if at times, it got incredibly rough)

 

 

Yasmin defiantly didn't expect the doctor to put her sonic inside her, or that it had such a high vibration setting but oh god, did it make her orgasm all that more powerful.

 

 

Yaz, had never found anyone that she'd willingly wanted to have sex with so soon, but part of her felt, actually she knew in her heart of hearts that the doctor would be in her life for a long time, and they laid in bed, in one another arms, until the morning light shone through her bedroom window, onto both their faces.


End file.
